


Professor Grace

by LeoValdezIsHot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jason Grace, Bottom Leo, Confident Leo Valdez, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot
Summary: “[Jason] faltered when he looked at Leo, who was mimicking taking notes with an air pencil.“Go on, Professor Grace!” he said, wide-eyed. “I wanna get an A on the test.”-House of Hades
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 38





	Professor Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back again with another Valgrace Oneshot.   
> As much as I like my cursed Seven AU, I enjoy writing happy stuff a little more.   
> I found that beautiful quote from “The House of Hades” and for some reason I never saw anyone talk about it even though it's very seductive, if you interpret it that way.  
> And I did.   
> So here we have the result of it, a Valgrace teacher and student smut.   
> It's my first smut ever, so please go easy on me I had no idea what I was even doing.

Jason looked up from the papers he was currently grading.   
Leo Valdez, one of the most troublesome students was stepping into the classroom, the latest test in his hand.  
The teacher furrowed his brow.   
“What do you want, Leo?,” he asked, tiredly pushing his glasses back.   
He knew exactly what the Latino wanted, but he didn't have the time or the nerves for it right now. 

Leo sat down on the chair in front of Jason's desk, resting his chin on it and watching the blond teacher intently.   
“Well, Mr. Grace,” he started, dragging out the ,Mr. Graceʼ, which made Jason roll his eyes.   
“My latest grade wasn't that good and I wanted to know if I could get some extra points from you,” he stated, pointing at the piece of paper he'd just laid onto the desk. 

His eyes were gleaming mischievously.   
Jason snorted and didn't lift his gaze from the papers.   
“Of course it wasn't good, Leo. Did you even study for it? You never were that good in Latin, but always better than a D. Just because you're my favourite student doesn't mean I can give you good grades for sure,” he retorted, his voice growing softer toward the end. 

Leo sighed.   
“Well, I don't like Latin. It's only bearable because of you,” Jason opened his mouth to say something but Leo didn't give him the chance to speak „I'd much rather have Greek. But that doesn't matter. Can we do it now?,” Leo asked eagerly, stretching his neck to lick at Jason's ear lobe, but the blond gently pushed him away. 

He realized that Leo didn't only visit him to get a better grade, but also because he was just really needy.   
The first they had done it when Jason had given Leo private tutoring at his home, luckily his parents hadn't been there.   
Now they had sex pretty often, especially after lessons when the entire building was empty.   
Jason hoped that it was empty, at least. 

He still felt bad for fucking his student, even though he was eighteen and they were only five years in age apart.   
After all, he was still supposed to be his protegee.   
“Not now, Leo. I'm not in the mood. And the others will start to notice when you get better grades in Latin all the time.”

Pouting, Leo stared at him.   
“Oh, c'mon Jason! You're always in the mood since you broke up with Mrs. McLean. You have no one else to do it with, either.”  
Groaning, Jason buried his face in his hands, his eyes slowly starting to burn. 

This kid would be the death of him.   
One day he'd get himself expelled and his teacher into jail.   
But Jason couldn't stop.   
He loved that annoying little student way too much.   
At least he'd broken up with Piper a few weeks after his affair with Leo had started, so there was no cheating involved.   
But that didn't necessarily make it better. 

The worst thing was that Jason felt his dick slowly harden inside his pants.   
Leo was right.   
The Latino was the only sexual pleasure he got those days, and so he got hard way too easily.   
Seemed like Leo would get exactly what he wanted after all.  
Sighing, he stood up, throwing the papers into his back, only leaving Leo's test lying on the desk.   
“Come over here,” he sighed, starting to unbutton his pants. 

Leo's eyes started to glow as he basically jumped from his chair and also started to undress.   
They knew they couldn't take off all their clothes, the chance of getting caught was too high.   
Leo pawed at Jason's shirt, feeling his hard muscles, and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.   
Jason was almost seven inches taller than Leo, so he almost wasn't able to reach him even when he was standing in tiptoes.   
Jason pulled the Latino closer, exchanging a few deep kisses before Jason's hands traveled lower, squeezing Leo's ass so he gasped in surprise. 

Jason lifted Leo up and sat him down on the desk, pulling his pants down quickly so Leo was only in his boxers, looking at him with hungry, darkened eyes.   
Jason placed one hand at the visible bulge in Leo's boxers and squeezed softly, so Leo let out a low moan.   
“You want to go all the way?,” Jason asked with a husky voice.   
Leo nodded eagerly and already tried to grab Jason's pants to pull him down, but Jason shoved his hand away and did it himself.   
He pulled out his already rock-hard dick and stroked himself a few times, Leo watching wide eyed. 

Jason pulled down Leo's boxers down too, the Latino's erection already lying on his caramel stomach.   
He lifted two fingers and held them in front of Leo's mouth, but he shook his head.   
“No, I've already prepped and stuff. You can just slide in.”  
“You knew I'd fuck you today?,” Jason asked, raising one eyebrow.   
“I hoped you would.”  
“You're weird,” Jason sighed, pressing his head against Leo's stretched hole and slowly pushing inside.   
Leo let out a low moan and threw his head back, unfortunately hitting the hard desk so his moan turned into a pained hiss.   
“Jesus,” Jason murmured, caressing Leo's cheek.  
“Are you okay?”   
“Yes!,” Leo almost screamed, impatiently.   
“Now start! Please!”   
“Okay, okay!” 

When Jason had bottomed out completely he looked at Leo who's face was twisted in pain.   
Jason remained in this position for a while until Leo had gotten used to the feeling and then started to pull out and push in again until he'd found a suitable rhythm.   
Sweat was starting to run down both their foreheads and their labored breathing and moans filled the room.   
Then Jason hit that special point in Leo's body that made the Latino cry out so loudly that the blond was glad the building was empty.   
Leo was always so vocal.   
“Oh, Jason!,” he gasped and, letting out the teacher inside of him again, Jason leaned forward and whispered into Leo's ear:  
“It's Professor Grace, Leo.”  
Leo shivered and gulped heavily.   
“Go on, Professor Grace!” he said, wide-eyed. “I wanna get an A on the test.”  
“Bullshit,” Jason growled, rolling his hips.   
“You'll only get a C.”

After a few minutes Leo tugged at the sleeve of Jason's shirt.  
“Jas – Professor Grace, I'm gonna come,” he moaned, his stomach already smeared with pre - cum.   
“Good,” Jason gasped „me too.”  
He hit Leo's prostate one more time and that was enough for the Latino, he came shuddering and painted both their stomachs white.   
Not wanting to come inside him, Jason pulled out in time and multiple additional shots of cum landed on Leo's body, one even hitting him in the face. 

When they had both pulled up their pants again, Leo was completely wasted.   
His eyes were half closed and he was leaning heavily on Jason.   
Quickly, Jason grabbed a pen and wrote a C under Leo's test.   
He lifted the cum stained piece of paper and held it in front of Leo.   
“Oh,” he whispered, grabbing his wet test.   
“Now go,” Jason rasped, ruffling the boy's fluffy brown hair.  
His gaze followed the Latino as he left the room and Jason sighed.  
He almost wanted to call ,Don't come backʼ after him, but he knew that he couldn't.  
Jason had already gone way too far, and there was no turning back now.


End file.
